1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable wireless communication device suitable for use in, for example, a portable telephone terminal device, and particularly, to a portable wireless communication device with a waterproof structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed and practically used a communication device such as a portable telephone terminal device with a waterproof structure. In this terminal device with a waterproof structure, a joining portion of cases or a place for arranging keys or terminals or the like have a waterproof structure in order for water not to penetrate into the case constituting the terminal device body. By using this terminal device with a waterproof structure, a portable telephone terminal device can be used, for example, at the coast, the waterside, ski resorts or the like, whereby its ease of use has been improved.
An example of the portable telephone terminal device with a waterproof structure is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-172677 as a related art.